Merian
Merian's (Old Script: Drakons) Merians were a reptilian-like people, they had bipedal bodies and stood between 5 to 6 feet tall. They shared the continent of Atrum Pluma with the Plumians, the Plumians living in the forest and the Merians living in the grasslands and the beaches. Merians have a special connection with water and with sand, as such their magic developed as best to deal with them and how they may interact with them within the world. Merians lived in small wandering bands instead of in grand cities, they carried their human slaves with them on the road. Merians split into two main sub-species, Sola and Luna Merian, the Sola Merians had to live in the hot grasslands and grand deserts of Atrum Pluma far away from lots of easily accessible sources of water and as such developed ways to survive on little water. They ate cacti for hydration and ate desert creatures for sustenance. Sola Merians became adept at burrowing through the sand of the desert, looking for roots and other things buried underneath. Their magic was focused on transference of energy as heat. Luna Merian's lived by the water and developed tactics and traits to better help them survive, they are powerful swimmers and capable of holding their breath and working anaerobic respiration, their magic focused again on the moving of energy as heat, making them adapt at using steam and ice on a daily level. Merians would often swim or take boats around the world trading with others that they came across in their travels. Merioid Merioids are the humans that inherited the rites and properties of the Merians. They were the human slaves of the Merians and they like the Lupanoids fully accept the fact they share the blood of some of the higher races, and those with genetic throwbacks are revered and seen to be something to be proud of, no matter what the mutation is. Merioids alongside Lupanoids have the highest number of genetic throwback per ethnic group across Perodia. Living alongside the Merians in the earlier years, the humans had to adapt, learn to swim and how to value water, whether they are Sola or Luna inclined. The Merioid culture as a whole, much like their Plumanoid neighbours survive of a diet of insects and fish. They are adept at using bladed weapons and whips. The mutations that appear most within their population are minor but prevalent, most people just develop certain patches of scales and/or a natural adeptness towards heat and or water based magics, all Merioids have sharp teeth and nails, which are fully regenerative; many have bright irises and thin vertical pupils. Merioids have the most resilient and dense bodies of any of the current Humanoids, their bodies create new hardened skin and heal at an accelerated rate, in the case of Sola Merioids they often shed their skin as a single or partial fractured membrane, for Luna Merioids the skin is usually shed as slightly iridescent flakes, giving both sub species a scaly yet shiny complexion. For those that develop more prominent atavistic properties, this can include; sharp ridges of hardened skin or cartilage protruding from their limbs, sharp fangs and/or claws some retractable. Very few also develop venomous toxins that can be released in a variety of ways. Category:Perodia